Disney Parody1:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
by Nightmare-chan22
Summary: Complete:: The GS crew re-tell Snow White. Saturos got tricked into playing the evil queen, Karst is a blood-thristy Grumpy, Garet is the Prince, and Jenna's Snow White! Mainly GaretJenna with mild IsaacMia and IvanSheba. Please RR!
1. Saturos got boobs and Jenna's mad!

Hey, Nightmare-chan22 here! I've come to say I'm gonna start my own Disney collection for Golden Sun. The Sleeping something stories, no I am not copying it. I simply wrote a bunch of Disney parodies on one of my LinkxOC stories, and my friend said I should do them of Golden Sun. So I am. Unless I may do a PG-13 version of Sleeping Beauty, but not unless I get permission from the Sleeping something story. Hope you like this! Excuse the non-tabbed in paragraphs if there are any. Fanfiction.net always changes the way I've tabbed things.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything like that.  
  
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs  
  
At a very evil castle, in a very evil land, there lived a very evil queen. She had married the king only because a carriage had hit her sister, who was the real queen. But, the evil queen wanted power! And to get rid of her stepdaughter, Jenna. She owned a magic mirror. That very mirror was summoned one sunny day...  
  
Saturos in woman's clothes came walking down some stone steps. He walked toward a mirror, and smiled. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall... who's the sexiest guy of all?" He asked, striking a pose. Menardi appeared in his reflection. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For once, it's not you... thank god...." She said.  
  
"What?! Wh-what do you mean it's not me?! Look at my hair! I just made my skin bluer?! And they said red eyes is the latest rage these days!" Saturos said.  
  
"There's a young girl... with hair-"  
  
"Just give me a name!" Saturos demanded. Menardi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jenna! It's Jenna! You know, Felix's little sister?" Menardi told him. Saturos gave her a confused look. He shook his finger at her, and laughed.  
  
"Silly, how can you say that? I'm a guy, and she's a girl. There's a big difference." He said, smiling. Menardi smacked her forehead.  
  
"Do me a favor Saturos, and look down you shirt." She ordered.  
  
"What for?" Saturos asked, confused.  
  
"Just look down your shirt for me." She said, giving him a glare.  
  
"All right... but I don't see what you're- Holy crap! I've got boobs!" He yelled, seeing cleavage. Menardi raised an eyebrow once more.  
  
"I thought you knew you were playing the evil queen." She said.  
  
"Queen?! I was told I was playing the role of the Evil King!" Saturos cried, still not looking up from the cleavage. He poked them. "These are real too!" He said. He clenched a fist, and growled. "I'll make Jenna pay for tricking me into this role!"  
  
Jenna meanwhile was scrubbing around the well. "Stupid bird crap..." She grumbled. She looked over the side of the wishing well. "I'm wishing..." She began to sing. Suddenly, the reflection of a certain spiky haired Mars Adept appeared.  
  
"Hi there." Garet said, smiling. Jenna screamed, and pushed him in out of shock. Jenna, scared it might be someone she hated, ran to her room and onto her balcony. Garet climbed out, and somehow his hair is still up and spiky. "I only wanted to know the time. Is that such a bad thing?" He asked, seeing Jenna on the balcony.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone!" Jenna yelled. Honestly, she did not want to spend her time talking with Garet. Garet placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat you prince?" He asked, glaring at her. Jenna smacked a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You're anything but my prince Garet. Personally, Isaac with a black cape and cool punk outfit would make a good prince..." Jenna said, smiling dreamily.  
  
"He's mine!" Mia's voice screamed from somewhere.  
  
"I don't think you make a very good Snow White yourself!" Garet shot back, offended by Jenna's thoughts on Isaac in black. Didn't he look good in black? "I mean, Snow White is meant to be a kind bunny loving girl. And well... you're just cruel!"  
  
Jenna grinned evilly at Garet as she prepared to use Fume. "You wanna call me cruel again Garet? Do you?" She asked. Garet gulped, and shook his head.  
  
"Jenna... take a deep breath and get relaxed... and slowly make your eyes stop glowing red..." Garet said, looking ready to piddle his pants.  
  
"I'll show you relaxed!" Jenna yelled, casting Fume. Garet yelped, and ran out of the way. Jenna jumped over the ledge of the balcony, and ran after Garet. "Come back here!" She yelled, casting more fire spells.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Did you like it? Did it suck? Please let the flames not be too hot. Any reviews I will answer back. Thank you for reading! I will make another chapter if I get a few reviews. 


	2. Silly Kraden

I'm back! It's Nightmare-chan22. I'm a bit hurt that no one reviewed...*Hangs head.* I'm still gonna keep writing though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything like that!  
  
From where we left off, you found out Saturos played the evil queen, even though he thought he was playing the evil king, and that he vowed to get revenge on Jenna. Jenna is the very evil and fiery Snow White, and –  
  
Jenna: You wanna join Garet?!  
  
Garet: *Crispy from constant Fumes.* Ow......  
  
As I was saying! *Glares at Jenna.* Garet is her prince. Even if Jenna hates him...  
  
Saturos watched the two fire adepts run around. Garet screaming like a girl, and Jenna attacking with Fume. He smirked, and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Slave! I mean, evil henchmen! Get over here!" He yelled. Walking out of the shadows came... Kraden?! Saturos tossed him a cardboard box. Kraden stared at it, and smiled.  
  
"Master Saturos! You remembered!" Kraden said, grinning.  
  
"Remembered what?" Saturos asked confused.  
  
"It's my birthday. I'm turning 68!" Kraden said. He looked inside the cardboard box, and frowned when he found nothing in it. "Where's my present?"  
  
"It's your birthday? Whoops. Forgot again. Anyway, go kill Jenna and stick her heart in there." Saturos ordered. Kraden sighed annoyed.  
  
"Can't you at least get a more decent box?" Kraden asked.  
  
"What's wrong with cardboard?" Saturos asked, confused.  
  
"Cardboard as I have researched went out last century. And anyway, I know that if I died, I would want a pretty red box with mini scientists on it!" Kraden said, smiling big. Saturos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kraden, I'm the evil queen. Not the good queen. Now go kill Jenna!" Saturos yelled.  
  
"Who is Jenna anyway?" Kraden asked, looking around.  
  
"Outside, the one making the guy scream." Saturos said. Kraden looked out the window. He saw Garet running in circles, and Jenna still casting Fume. He clapped his hands together, and smiled dreamily.  
  
"Aww! They make such a cute couple! I don't think I kill"- Kraden stopped short when he saw Saturos' evil glare. "Never mind." He said quickly.  
  
Jenna was skipping around picking flowers in a field. Kraden watched smiling. She picked a few daisies, and placed them in a basket.  
  
"Are you going to give those flowers to that spiky haired prince of yours?" Kraden asked. Jenna smirked at him.  
  
"Hell no. I'm gonna take them home, and burn them! Burn!" She said, looking evilly at the daisies.  
  
"Well that sure doesn't sound very lady like." Kraden mumbled. Jenna glared at him, and bent down the pick a few more flowers. While she had her back turned, Kraden took out a dagger, and raised it above her back. Jenna turned, and screamed. Kraden's face softened, and he dropped the dagger. "I can't kill you!" He sobbed pathetically.  
  
"That's right! I'm too beautiful!" Jenna said, fluffing up her hair.  
  
"It's not that! I can't kill anyone in love!" Kraden sobbed.  
  
"I fall in love?! With who?!" Jenna asked, shocked.  
  
"Prince Garet." Kraden answered, looking perfectly fine. Jenna raised an eyebrow confused.  
  
"The day I like that jerk is when Saturos gets boobs and finds out I tricked him into playing a girl role." Jenna said. Kraden got up, and began to push her into the woods.  
  
"But Saturos did find out! And he's pissed! Quickly! Run into the woods! Hide!" Kraden yelled.  
  
"Why? I can easily take down Saturos if I have Ivan, Isaac, Felix, Sheba and Piers by my side!" Jenna shot back.  
  
"You have to! It says so in the script." Kraden said, pulling out his copy of the stories' script. Jenna glared at him, snatched it, and read it.  
  
"Jenna will run off into the woods screaming cusswords and saying how much she hates Nightmare-chan22. What?! This is so damn stupid!" Jenna said, storming off into the woods cursing at me. Kraden got the script back, and frowned at what he read.  
  
"What do you mean I don't have anymore lines than this?!" He asked...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
How was it now? Please review. I know it's not as funny as I hoped it would be... 


	3. Meeting the Seven Dwarfs!

I'm back again! So happy! People reviewed! I thought in my head the night I updated chapter 2 'god, no one's gonna read and review... might as well take it down tomorrow...' But when I wake up the next morning to take it down, I all ready got 3 –emails/reviews in my mail box! Yay! It'll stay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything like that...  
  
Now, from where we left off: Kraden tried to kill Jenna but couldn't. For he could never kill anyone in love...  
  
Kraden: That's right!  
  
Jenna: He's so weird...  
  
Now, Jenna, pissed off as usual she reluctantly ran into the forest screaming cusswords at me. Now, here is where we left off...  
  
Jenna walked around in the forest. Sure, there were things that were scary. Fake plastic bats. Cardboard werewolves. But knowing Jenna, she wasn't scared. She simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's supposed to be scary? Anyone can tell it's cardboard!" Jenna said, flicking a werewolf in the head. She turned around, nervous, when she heard rustling in the bushes. She didn't prepare for this. She screamed when something hopped out toward her feet. A few seconds later, when Jenna felt no attack, she looked around. It was the brown and fluffy thing that caught her eye. She smiled sweetly at the chipmunk. "Aww.... It's a cute chipmunk!" She squealed. The chipmunk squeaked, and wagged it's tail at her. She then glared at it. "I hate chipmunks! Beat you sad excuse for a woodland creature!" She snapped, kicking the chipmunk. The chipmunk flew somewhere over the horizon, and became a beautiful star. She sighed, and began to walk forward. More rustling came from the bushes. "What now?! A bigger fluff ball?!" She demanded. To her shock, an elf walked out. Jenna frowned. "That's not a chipmunk! It's got antlers!" She said.  
  
"No duh." Nightmare-chan22's voice came from somewhere.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!" Jenna demanded when the elf bit onto her shirt, and began to pull her to a certain direction. "Let go now or I'll cast Fume!" She yelled, pointing a glowing red hand at the deer.  
  
"Hey, that just wouldn't be right!" The Wise One's voice came again.  
  
"Who's voice is that?" She asked.  
  
"God." The Wise One's voice came.  
  
"God my foot! Why can't I burn it?!" She asked.  
  
"Because, that would set the forest on fire, and the forest is close to Vale, and being Vale's guardian, I can't have that now, can I?" 'God' said.  
  
"Stupid eyeball..." Jenna grumbled.  
  
So the elk yanked her to a small cottage. When she walked in, she screamed. There were cobwebs everywhere. Dust bunnies hiding under the couch. Even the weird kind of dust that can be blown away was on the plates. Plates weren't washed, and there was a pile of dirty boxers with 'I love Mia.' on the waistband. Jenna grabbed a pink apron, even if red was her color, and grabbed a broom.  
  
"Only one person can leave a house this unclean and not care about lives here. I can tell... Isaac lives here!" Jenna said. She shot a glare at the animals, which had doubled in following her. "Don't just stand there! Hurry up and help me!" She yelled. Instantly, the animals helped, fearing Jenna would fume. "Just whistle while you work..." She sang, sweeping.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dirty mine, 7 little people were singing as well. Each with helium voices.  
"We... dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, di-" Before they could finished the rest, one of them stood up.  
  
"That's it! I can't take anymore of this singing! It's too... cheerful!" Karst yelled. Felix shot her a glare.  
  
"Shut the hell up Karst! You think the rest of us like this?!" Felix shouted, standing up. Piers and Ivan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Personally, I don't mind. I think this is fun." Mia said. Isaac smiled at her. Sheba on the other hand was juggling rubies.  
  
"Hey! Hey Ivan! Look at me! I can juggle three now!" Sheba said, trying to impress the other Wind Adept.  
  
"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away." Ivan whispered to Piers. Sheba heard them, and stopped to sniffle. The rubies fell, and each hit her on the head. With swirly eyes, she fell over knocked out. Ivan sighed, and lifted her into his arms. "The things I do to make her go away..." He sighed.  
  
"Yes, but you're so nice to her too Ivan." Piers said, before sneezing. Ivan blushed.  
  
"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me!" He said, dropping Sheba to cover up her cheeks.  
  
"You want me to stay by your side, don't you Isaac?" Mia asked, clinging to his arm. Isaac nodded.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! I hate all this smiling and songs we sing!" Karst cried, waving her scythe around dangerously. Felix snatched it from her, and glared at her.  
  
"Get being so grumpy!" He snapped.  
  
"YOU WANNA SEE GRUMPY?!?!?!" Karst screamed, tackling him.  
  
"Calm down you two. Doc! Grumpy! Sto-" Piers froze. Everyone turned to him wide-eyed. "Ah... ah... ah... achoo!" Piers sneezed, blowing everyone out of the mine. Mia lay on Isaac. Ivan and Sheba got stuck in a bush, and Felix hung onto Karst's legs high in a tree.  
  
"Quit staring!" Karst yelled, blushing.  
  
"Well, I'm not trying to! But I'm scared to look down!" Felix yelled. Piers walked out with a handkerchief.  
  
"My, bless me." Piers said.  
  
"Bless you." They all said, before Felix screamed as Karst kicked him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I know, I know. Not that good. I was distracted by my little brother watching brother bear... I'm not trying to make this a FelixxKarst story! As you can tell, it's IvanxSheba and IsaacxMia. I wasn't good at hinting it, but here are the dwarfs: Felix is Doc, Isaac is Dopey, Sheba is a wide-awake Sleepy, Ivan is Bashful, Piers is Sneezy, Mia is Happy, and Karst is Grumpy. Anyway, please review. Let the flames not be too hot! Sorry, I won't be doing the write back to the reviewers. *Gets thrown at by fruit and other stuff. * 


	4. Isaac mouths off, and someone's cleaned ...

Back again, for some more torture! Felix: I've had enough torture seeing Karst's panties were blue bunnies!  
  
Karst: Shut up! And they were red bunnies, thank you!  
  
Isaac: Hey, how come Dopey and Felix is Doc?  
  
Because I like Felix more. Anyway, sorry about the last chapter. Wasn't that funny to me. Well, this story will stay up, because I read a certain review, and I was moved! I feel the love...  
  
Garet: I don't feel any love from Jenna...  
  
Hush up Garet! The next chapter's gonna begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything like that.  
  
From where we left off: Jenna was cleaning the cottage and you met the seven dwarfs!  
  
Jenna had just finished cleaning the house. She was walking up the stairs, and was getting the creeps with the animals were following her. She turned, and her hands glowed red as if ready to cast Fume.  
  
"Bugger!" She snapped, making the animals go away. She smiled, and headed toward the room. When she walked in, she burst out laughing. 7 tiny little beds were there with names on them. "Oh my god! I never knew I helping out midgets the whole time!" She laughed. She knelt beside the beds, and began to read off the names. "Isaac... Felix... Ivan... Sheba... Mia... Karst... and Piers... sheesh! What kind of names are those?!" She demanded. She pushed three together, and smiled. "Being an evil person as I am... I shall sleep in their beds, and burn down the cottage! Mwhahahaha!" Jenna laughed, rather evilly. She lay on a bed, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It's off to work we go"-  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Stop with the singing! Just stop!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Karst! I mean, come on! It's part of the script!"  
  
"Don't you back talk to me Felix!"  
  
"Isaac! Hold my hand!"  
  
"........................."  
  
"Oh gross... Piers! Piers! She's drooling on my shoulder!"  
  
"Aww! You two make such a cute coupl- ah... ah... ah..."  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Jenna stirred in her sleep at the sound of helium screams and other things making crashes.  
  
Felix and the other dwarfs sighed, laying on the ground with a branch covering them, especially poor Isaac who had been crushed by a tree that fell over. Piers chuckled nervously and pulled out his handkerchief.  
  
"Sorry..." He said.  
  
"It's fine." Felix said, pushing a branch off him.  
  
"Oh my god! Isaac! You can't leave me!" Mia sobbed. Isaac groaned and tried to get up, but the tree held him down.  
  
Later, when Isaac had been removed from the tree, the dwarfs were headed home. Felix noticed the cottage smiled, then frowned. Quickly, he halted, making everyone else halt into him, then land in a pile on the ground.  
  
"Look! The lights are on!" Felix squeaked, pointing to the house.  
  
"Wasn't me this time." Mia said.  
  
"It must be a goblin!" Ivan cried.  
  
"Dragon!" Piers gasped.  
  
"Agatio!" Sheba, who had woken up, screamed. Karst stared at the cottage.  
  
"I'm telling you! There's something evil in there!" Karst said.  
  
"What'll we do?" Piers asked.  
  
"We'll sneak up on them!" Mia said, smiling. Isaac nodded with her.  
  
"On my lead!" Felix cried, running forward. Everyone else ran after him.  
  
When they reached the door... Karst broke it down, and began to wave her scythe around.  
  
"Where are you?! You, you scoundrel!" She yelled. Felix whacked her on the head with his Sol Blade.  
  
"Quiet fool! Search the house!" Felix ordered. They did, and kept looking around until...  
  
"The floor's been swept!" Karst gasped.  
  
"The cobwebs are gone!" Sheba said.  
  
"The windows have been washed!" Piers hissed.  
  
"And Isaac's boxers have been put away!" Mia cried.  
  
"Our house has been cleaned!" Ivan yelled, before getting glared at.  
  
"I tell you, we're up against some mighty fine evil!" Karst said, looking around darkly. Mia sniffed the air, and glomped onto Isaac's arm.  
  
"Something's cooking! Maybe it's a romantic dinner for me and Isaac!" Mia squealed, running while dragging Isaac over to the stove. Karst hit her on the head.  
  
"Don't touch it! It could be poison!" Karst hissed. Felix and Piers examined the table.  
  
"The table has been set!" Felix said, picking up a flower. Big mistake. Piers smelt the flower, and twitched. He suddenly sneezed, sending everyone into the wall. Once again, Isaac was the one crushed by everyone else. They all glared at Piers. Piers laughed nervously, and took out his handkerchief.  
  
"Whoops... sorry..." Piers said. Everyone sighed.  
  
"There's only one place for us to look! Isaac, go upstairs." Felix ordered. Isaac gave him a look that said 'why me?!' "Because, you haven't done anything helpful, Mr. I don't like to talk!" Felix snapped. Isaac grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote:  
  
"I can talk. I just don't have any lines."  
  
"Oh, so now you're smart mouthing back to me?!" Felix demanded, angrier than Jenna PMSing. Isaac scribbled down something, and glared at Felix.  
  
The sign read: "How can I smart mouth to you if I'm not even using my mouth?!" Isaac whimpered when Felix drew out his Sol Blade once more. Isaac was booted up the stairs, with Mia pounding her fists on Felix's back and yelling at him to not hurt her Isaac. Isaac rubbed his bottom, and went into their rooms...  
  
To BE CONTINUED...  
  
Thank you for reviewing so far guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I kind of did. Isaac had to be the best. If you read the next chapter, I'll give you a little inside tip to Disney Parody #2! Please R/R! 


	5. Poor Isaac

Nightmare-chan22 has come back! I haven't wanted to write since I'm starting to get downed at the fact that I'm getting the same reviewers... Not that I don't like the people who all ready reviewed to keep reviewing! Please, keep reviewing! I just wish this story had some new reviewers...  
  
From where we left off: Jenna had fallen asleep, and the dwarfs came home. Now, we're going to see what happens to Isaac when he goes into the room where Jenna happily sleeps...  
  
Mia: Trust me, this ticks me off! *Shoots glare at Jenna. *  
  
Anyway, here come the next chapter reviewers:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or anything like that...  
  
Isaac slowly opened the door to their bedroom, and looked around. He saw nothing. He began to hum a little James Bond theme, roll on the floor, and act like someone sneaking into a secret place. He stopped humming when he noticed someone lying on his bed.  
  
"Oh Garet... stop it... you big lug, you..." Isaac raised an eyebrow at the voice. He took the covers, and pushed the top away to reveal Jenna. Curious, he leaned closer. Big mistake. Jenna giggled, and grabbed onto him. Isaac mutely screamed when she began to roll around hugging him. "Garet... oh Garet!" Jenna moaned. Isaac was basically choking from no air in her death grip.  
  
"Mia! Mia! A little help!" Isaac wrote quickly, and held the sign up. Somehow, Mia heard the sign (Possible?) and ran up stairs.  
  
"Isaac!" She cried, breaking down the door. She screamed at the sight of another woman, taller than she, rolling in a bed and crushing Isaac did. The rest came, and Karst laughed evilly as she pulled out a camera as blackmail. Felix looked red as Garet's hair and the rest blushed normally. Mia made a war cry as she began whacking Jenna with a pan. "He's mine! Get your filthy hands off of him! Isaac!" Mia yelled. Jenna stopped, and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around.  
  
"Who the hell are you all?" She asked, still half asleep.  
  
"Leave my man alone!" Mia squeaked, trying to pull Isaac by his arm out from under Jenna. Jenna got up a little, allowing the blue faced Isaac free. Mia began to squeeze Isaac, which mind you, wasn't the best thing to do to the Earth Adept. "Oh, my beloved Isaac... I won't let that scary lady hug you anymore... hey, why is your face purple?" Mia asked, confused.  
  
"Who are you people?" Jenna asked once more.  
  
"Felix."  
  
"They call me Karst, but I prefer executioner."  
  
"My name is Sheba."  
  
"I am Ivan."  
  
"Piers at your service young maiden." Piers took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm Mia, and this is Isaac. He can't talk though."  
  
Sign: "I all ready told you people! I can talk, it is just Nightmare-chan22 said that I'd be cuter if I used signs!"  
  
"So you're the midgets who live here." Jenna said.  
  
"Hey!" Mia, Felix, Karst, Piers and Sheba yelled, with Isaac writing. Ivan sniffled, and a little tear slid down his cheek. Sheba shot Jenna a glare.  
  
"Oh now look what you did! You made Ivan cry!" Sheba yelled. Ivan suddenly burst into tears. You'd think this would effect Jenna, but she wasn't.  
  
"Good. Let the shortest midget cry." Ivan sobbed harder at Jenna's new insult. Felix got up, and got next to her.  
  
"Tell me this much, who are you?" Felix ordered.  
  
"Princess Jenna, no duh! I would hope you would know that when you saw the rich clothing." Jenna groaned.  
  
"Wow! A Princess? What kind? Death, shadows, zombies?" Karst asked.  
  
"Princess of the land. I'm hiding from my evil stepmother." Jenna said.  
  
"Why?" Isaac wrote, curious again.  
  
"How should I know? Plus, you guys all know that Saturos is constantly pissed off at something. This time that lucky person is me." Jenna said.  
  
"Well you can stay here, as long as you keep away from Isaac." Mia said.  
  
"And as long as you clean and cook for us." Piers added.  
  
"Cooking? Damn it, the soup!" Jenna gasped, running down stairs.  
  
"See! I told you it was a romantic dinner for me and Isaac!" Mia hissed at Karst. Karst growled.  
  
"Shut the hell up Mia." Karst shot back. Jenna came back up, and sighed.  
  
"The soup needs to cool off. Why not you guys go wash your hands." Jenna said. The dwarfs turned to each other confused.  
  
"Wash?" Ivan asked.  
  
"What's that?" Felix whispered.  
  
"Is that the stuff with the soap? God... the bubbles make me feel queasy..." Karst said, before shuddering.  
  
"You can't eat unless you wash up." Jenna said, glaring.  
  
"Ha! We can go without your poisoned food!" Sheba yelled proudly. At that exact moment Piers stomach growled rather loudly.  
  
"I'm going to wash my hands." Piers said, desperate for food. The others shrugged and began to follow him. Karst snickered.  
  
"Don't worry, maybe we won't have to use soap." Felix assured her, smiling. Jenna shot them a death glare.  
  
"You better use soap Karst and Felix!" Jenna yelled. Felix and Karst flinched at her harsh words.  
  
"Is it safe?" Ivan asked, looking into the tub of water. All of them shrugged.  
  
"Of course it is. I did it." Piers said, showing them his hands which  
where  
  
clean and smelled like peaches.  
  
"Well, you're a Water Adept. I could be mortal danger!" Karst yelled, staring at the soap as if it could kill her.  
  
"Of course it's safe! Watch this!" Felix cheered, shoving Isaac in. Mia gasped, and Ivan and Sheba had to hold her back from killing Felix. A sign came out of the water and said:  
  
"I hate you, Felix."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Not my best work. Sorry the first part of the chapter was... er... different. Don't worry, Saturos will be making another appearance in the next chapter. As I said, I'll be making another Disney parody afterward. No copying! Or I'll get really mad! The next parody is Beauty and the Beast, and it's for Isaac and Mia. I got to go. My older sister needs the computer for homework.. 


	6. Saturos' ruined plan

Oh... so bored... I'm slowly losing interest in this story... not enough reviewing people...  
  
Jenna: You can't stop this story!  
  
Watch me.  
  
Garet: No! Don't stop Nightmare-chan22! I want to kiss Jenna!  
  
Then I'll hurry to the end. Anyway, this story is probably half way done. I don't like it. But I am gonna say one thing. I'm gonna keep making fun of Disney. Each Princess Movie will have a couple. You heard Beauty and the Beast was for Mia and Isaac. Just know this I will not do Alex/Mia, Piers/Mia, Piers/Sheba and Garet/Mia. I can't stand Garet and Mia together. Jenna belongs with Garet, and if Piers steals her, well single is a good thing. I don't like Alex and Mia because... I just don't. And Piers and Mia... I'm not into that couple. I am Piers and Jenna fan, and I am staying that way. But don't hate me please. Here's the story anyway.  
  
Where we last left off, Jenna had met the dwarfs and it was chaos. Now, we are going to go to everyone's favorite cross-dressing villain.  
  
Saturos smiled happily as the cardboard box rested in his hands.  
  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, now who is the sexist guy of all?" Saturos said, striking a pose once more. Menardi smacked a hand to her forehead.  
  
"For the love of Mars! Jenna is still alive and healthy in a cottage deep in the forest! Until she dies, you're stuck in a guy's body! And further more, in your hands is a pig heart!" Menardi yelled. Saturos got dot eyes, and instantly dropped the cardboard box.  
  
"Disgusting!" Saturos yelled, taking a few steps back from the box. He turned to Agatio, who was nervously standing in fear Saturos would beat him up to release his anger. "You there!" Saturos shouted, pointing to the upset guard.  
  
"Oh crap..." Agatio muttered, preparing to be hit.  
  
"Go beat Kraden to a pulp for me, got it?" Saturos ordered. Agatio, shocked to not hear the 'whacks' of Saturos' fists in his gut, nodded. He smiled, and ran out the room to go beat up the other henchmen. "Now to think of a plan..." Saturos said.  
  
"Disguise yourself and go give her a poison apple." Menardi said, getting out of the mirror and brushing out her hair. Saturos suddenly got a light bulb over his head.  
  
"I know! I'll disguise myself and give Jenna a poison apple! Damn, I'm smart and handsome..." Saturos said, grinning and swiping a hand through his hair.  
  
"But that's what I just said..." Menardi said. "You know what, I'm not even going to question you, Saturos." She walked back into the mirror, and Saturos got his reflection back. Quickly, he rushed to his secret chamber full of magic and dark arts stuff. He pulled out a book from his book self labeled: "How to make yourself pretty." And opened it a too a page from old ladies.  
  
"Let's see... a piece of Piers' bandanna... a bit of Hermes Water... a chunk of Alex's hair, man I'm running out of that... and Mia's hair tie. Perfect. Now mix it all together and what do you have?" Saturos cheered, making pink smoke cloud up the room When the smoke cleared, Saturos looked in the mirror to see his old lady look, but made a girly scream when he saw his new form. "I'm... I'm... Alex!" Saturos cried, seeing Alex holding his head as a reflection. 'Alex' looked at the book, and realized that the page had been set on 'How to steal Alex's looks.' "This can't be happening!" Alex screamed. (Now, we'll just call him Alex, but really, he's Saturos.)  
  
Back with the dwarfs everyone was throwing a party. The dwarfs had even stacked themselves up to Jenna's height for a dance partner.  
  
"Come dance with us Jenna!" They squeaked/wrote. Jenna groaned annoyed, and kicked the mid section. A loud squeal filled the cottage and then a thump after it. Jenna laughed harshly at the dwarfs in a dog pile on the floor.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Mia snapped.  
  
"I second that!" Isaac wrote.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jenna lied, but didn't like the glares sent to her. "Is there anything I could do to make you midgets stop glaring at me?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Tell us a story! A romantic one with me and Isaac as the main characters!" Mia said, glomping onto Isaac's arm. Jenna turned to Isaac who shrugged.  
  
"I'll read a story full of romance, but not with you two." Mia and Isaac sighed in unison. "Once upon there was a beautiful princess who was rich and powerful named Jenna." Jenna paused the story to fluff out her hair. "She fell in love with stupid oaf named Garet. Actually, she didn't love him. Anyway.... Some day my prince will com"- Jenna began to sing before someone cut her off.  
  
"No singing." Karst growled, cutting Jenna off.  
  
"Bitch..." Jenna grumbled. Right before the story was going to pick up again, a loud snore escaped someone. Everyone turned to see Sheba leaning on Ivan's shoulder asleep with a long trail of drool going down his shirt. Ivan got twitching dot eyes and began to tug on Piers' shoulder.  
  
"Piers! Piers! She's drooling on me again!" Ivan hissed.  
  
"Hey! Sheba! Wake up honey." Felix said, shaking the Wind Adept. Another trail of drool leaked out of her mouth and down her chin. "Oh god!" Felix quickly drew his hand away.  
  
"You know what? It is kind of late. You guys should be off to bed." Jenna said. They all gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"What?! No!" Mia shouted, standing up.  
  
"Our curfew is 11:00! It's only 9:30!" Felix yelled. Karst nodded with him. Jenna glared at them all.  
  
"BED!!!" She yelled, pointing upstairs. They all walked up the stairs, with Ivan struggling to carry Sheba with Piers and Mia sniffling because she wanted to hear the rest of the romantic story.  
  
"Ahh crap!" Saturos cursed as he read the cure for the poison apple. "True love's first kiss? I knew I should've let Jenna kiss that Prince Susa when I had the chance! God, Garet's gonna give this story a happy ending, and I'll never become a guy again!" Alex sighed, then smiled. "No matter. Those midgets will most likely burn her body. After all, only Kraden would wanna keep a dead body."  
  
"Good bye!" Sheba cheered.  
  
Sign: "See ya Jenna." Isaac wrote.  
  
"Farewell Lady Jenna." Piers said, smiling warmly.  
  
"That was my favorite shirt..." Ivan mumbled.  
  
"Remember, report to me if any guy tries to hit on you." Felix warned.  
  
"I better come home to food on the table, child!" Karst snarled.  
  
"Beware of any monsters!" Mia said. They quickly left for their mine jobs. Jenna went inside to make pies, since Karst could be dangerous...  
  
Jenna was making pies when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see... Alex?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please R/R. I thought this chapter was pretty good. I guess I did get out of hand with the Sheba drool... 


	7. Happily Ever After?

Oh no! It's the last chapter! Sad too. I was just getting back into this story. Well, it means I get to write Beauty and the Beast! ^-^! Thank you all you reviewers! I love you all! Please keep reviewing though.  
  
Garet: Yeah! Jenna and Sheba need the attention!  
  
Jenna and Sheba: Keep reviewing people!  
  
From where we left off: Saturos had found out Jenna was really alive, and he had disguised himself as Alex, on mistake, and went to go give our princess the poison apple. Will the dwarfs save her? Will Garet make a sudden appearance? Or will Jenna die?!  
  
"Alex?! What are you doing here?" Jenna asked, confused at the sight of the blue haired Adept.  
  
"Dear Jenna, I have come to give you an apple." Alex said, holding up an apple. Jenna stared at him.  
  
"Nice try, but I don't have the Elemental Stars with me." Jenna said, giving him a brief glare. Alex laughed.  
  
"No, no, no! You have me all wrong! I just want to give this juicy wishing apple to you." Jenna glared at him once more.  
  
"I don't want your crummy apple, so just go away!" Jenna said, slamming the door in his face. She took two steps forward, and froze when she heard the door creak open. She turned to see Alex glaring at her. Alex wanted Jenna dead. And he wasn't going to leave until Jenna was dead.  
  
"Just eat the apple!" He cried, shoving the apple in her face. Jenna glared at him harder.  
  
"Why do you want me to eat it!" Jenna demanded.  
  
"Because Menardi gave me a bunch of apples for my birthday, and I'm trying to get rid of them." Alex lied. The birds knew something was wrong. They flew down, and began to peak at him. "Stop it! Stop it I say!" Alex said, swatting at the birds. Jenna shooed the birds away.  
  
"Are you okay Alex?" Jenna asked, slightly worried. Saturos quickly thought of the perfect response and grabbed onto Jenna's wrist.  
  
"Oh! My hair... messed up part... need... comb to live...!" Alex wheezed. Jenna grew nervous.  
  
"Felix would kill me if he found out... but, come on in." Saturos began to 'mwha-ha-ha!' in his head. He placed the apple in her hand, and smiled evilly.  
  
"As a token of my gratitude, I want you to eat this magic wishing apple." He said. Jenna groaned.  
  
"Will you go away if I eat the damn fruit?" She asked. Alex nodded. Jenna sighed, and brought the apple to her face. The animals panicked, and ran to get the dwarfs. "I wish for Garet to die and for Isaac to dump Mia for me..." Jenna thought. She took a bite and... Garet: No! Jenna, you must not bite the apple! NO!!!  
  
Felix: I knew there was something wrong with this scene!  
  
Isaac: What did she just wish for?!  
  
Shut up! The humor's gonna make a come back!  
  
Jenna made a sickening thud as she fell to the floor. Alex was grinning from ear to ear. In a puff of pink smoke, Saturos was in his normal form.  
  
"Buyah! In your face bitch!" Saturos laughed.  
  
"I'm still alive you know." Jenna said, rolling her eyes annoyed. Saturos began stomping on her until she was dead.  
  
"What's wrong with them?!" Ivan yelled, being dragged away by raccoons. He didn't have it as bad as Felix, who was being dragged boxer-first by an elk.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" Felix said, about to cry. Piers whimpered as birds carried him off. Mia was hitting a doe that was trying to take away Isaac.  
  
"Come near me if you dare!" Karst shouted, waving her scythe around dangerously. The animals backed off nervous. Then, a nearby deer flung Sheba out at the Fire Adept. They both hit each other, and became knocked out.  
  
"Ivan! Quickly! Read their minds and see the problem!" Isaac scribbled down a tree before being dragged off by the doe. Ivan did, and gasped.  
  
"Gasp! Isaac, the animals told me that Saturos in Alex's form is at the cottage!" Ivan said.  
  
"What he attempts to rape Jenna?!" Piers asked, stuck in a tree. Everyone turned to see Felix's reaction. The Venus Adept was as red as a cherry. He swung himself onto the elk pulling him, took out the Sol Blade, and made a war cry as he rode to the cottage. The others shrugged, grabbed an animal, and rode after him.  
  
Saturos walked outside laughing.  
  
"Now I can finally be a guy again!" He cheered. He frowned when he heard Felix's war cry. "Funny. That sounds like Felix. Wonder why he's so pi"- Saturos froze. He finally noticed the animals were gone. "Damn it! I was wondering where those sad excuses for woodland creatures went!" Saturos began to run away pathetically. But too late. Felix and the others had spotted him.  
  
"Ivan, make a storm to slow him down!" Felix ordered.  
  
"But won't that slow down the anim"-  
  
"If you want to live to be the age of 16, you will make a storm!" Felix yelled, giving the other Adept a death glare. Ivan nodded, and made a storm( Can he do that?) Saturos at that moment was climbing a cliff that had somehow appeared in the story. He saw the other warriors, and got behind a rock.  
  
"Die midgets! DIE!!!" He screamed, ending his line with a maniac laugh. The others froze with fear of the rock crushing them.  
  
"Wait! Tell us this much! Why are you doing this?!" Sheba, who had woken up, asked. Saturos grew teary eyed.  
  
"Because I... I.... I want to be a guy again!" Saturos sobbed.  
  
"But you can!" Piers said.  
  
"Really?" Saturos asked. Little did he know that the rock had slid in the mud, and was sliding toward him. He screamed as he fell to the ground. Everyone flinched, and looked over. "Hey! I think I'm gonna be okay!" Saturos called up.  
  
And so the dwarfs came back, and found Jenna lying on the wooden floor dead. Except Karst, the rest were unable to find within their hearts the right to burn her body. They placed her in a class coffin, wanting to gaze upon her and remember how much torture they went through with the young princess... Then Garet came along...  
  
Felix and the others were crying as they saw Jenna lying in the class coffin surrounded by black roses. They raised an eyebrow when singing could be heard. They turned to see Garet, who was singing so off key, it shattered the lid.  
  
"Damn it, that took a lot to pay for.." Mia sniffled. Garet smirked, bent down, and kissed Jenna for no reason. It took everyone except for Karst to hold Felix back from killing the buffoon.  
  
"Slay him! Let his blood stain the Sol Blade!" Karst cheered. Jenna slowly opened her eyes, shocking everyone, and sat half asleep up.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream that I died, and Garet kissed me, then"- She froze when she saw Garet smiling at her. "It's not a dream!" Jenna screamed, slapping Garet. Garet glared at her.  
  
"What was that for?! I just brought you back to life!" He yelled.  
  
"Just because I refuse to kiss you doesn't mean you can kiss me when I'm dead!" Jenna snapped. Garet and her began to yell insults at her. The midgets watched with dot eyes. Suddenly, Kraden walked into the scene. He was in a wheelchair, had a black eye, and had his two front teeth missing from Agatio's beatings.  
  
"Don't they just make the happiest couple?" He asked, smiling at Isaac. Isaac hid behind Mia...  
  
.............And they sort of lived happily ever after...........  
  
THE END 


End file.
